Fire, Ice, and Earth
by edbd
Summary: Harry Potter isn't only The Boy Who Lived, He is also made up of the strongest elements Warnings: Child abuse, language and Ron bashing Dumbledore bashing/ manipulative. Soul Mate. Will be A/U. Please review I update faster.
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is my first fanfic. I know that the beginning is short, remember this is a prolog. Helpful criticism is nice flames are not. I will hopefully post chapter one on Friday or Saturday

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter or own it. It belongs to the wonderful J.K Rowling. I just play with the characters

Fire, Ice, and Earth

Dumbledore looked at the baby in his arms. He saw glowing green eyes tinged with red, pale skin with an ice blue hue, and hair as black as the earth. He also saw the scar that showed what he had just gone thru and what made him recognizable and famous. He said to the child. "Not only are you Harry Potter "The Boy Who Lived," you are the combination of the strongest elements there are. He gave a small smile to the child. He not knowing the horrors that he would face, gently laid him down at number Four, Privet Drive.


	2. Chapter One

A/N: This chapter includes Ron bashing and Child abuse.

Disclaimer: Belongs to J.K Rowling's

Ch 1

After Dumbledore left, Harry Potter's life took a turn for the worse. When he was two and could barely understand what was being said to him Vernon Dursly would yell at him for taking away his families precious food and money. Whenever Petunia Dursly tried to stop him she was often backhanded across the face. When Harry was just four years old he was beaten for the first time.

When wizards turn four they start to show signs of magic. However since Harry Potter's parents were one of the strongest witch and wizard around his magic would be rather strong when it first showed up. When Vernon saw that whenever Harry was sad his skin would turn blue he was confused. When he started to notice that his eyes were flashing red he again thought nothing of it. However when he saw that Harry would float whenever he got mad he was enraged.

"BOY" Screamed Mr. Dursly "Get down NOW!"

"I don't know how!" sobbed Harry

"Well I don't care! I going to beat this freakishness out of you right this minute!"

Vernon Dursly yanked him down viciously. When he saw that if he let go for more than a secant he would float away again.

"Oh so that's how you want to play it." Growled Vernon

"I don't know how to stop it." Screamed Harry

"Well I do" Said Mr. Dursly his voice going uncommonly quiet and cold

And with that he yanked him down to the table and tied him down. He took of his belt and started to raise it up and down. He being the horrible man that his is was enjoying it immensely. His eyes were the worst, they weren't filled with sadness over doing this, they were filled with pure happiness and joy.

Harry was wondering how a man as obese as Vernon Dursly had enough muscle to inflict this much pain on him. This was his last thought before he passed out from the pain. Sadly enough this was how the next eleven years went for Harry Potter The-Boy-Who-Lived

A/N: Please review. It makes the typing go so much faster and enjoyable.


	3. Chapter Two

A/N: The first chapters are going to be short. However this is the last prolog chapter.

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns the books not me. So don't sue ;)

Chapter Two

Harry Potter's life continued in much the same way for the next eleven years. Whenever he would show signs of magic he was yelled at and beaten to "Knock the freakishness out of him." When he started kindergarten he was asked where he had gotten the bruises from. He told in his innocent five year old voice.

Slowly people started to believe that Harry was a delinquent. After he had turned his fourth grade teacher's hair blue he was suddenly a criminal. What no one understood was that he was told to get terrible grades and act like that so that Dudlykins could be a model student. When Vernon Dursly saw that in first grade that Harry his freak nephew was smarter that his own wonderful son, he was enraged. When he got the Harry's first report card and compared it and saw that his graded were much better that Dudley's he was enraged.

When Harry got home from school he heard his uncle in the living room.

"Boy" he said in a calm voice, which scared him more than anything because he knew that he was going to explode. "Can you explain this to me" Vernon held up Harry's report card. "How is it that my precious son had lower grades than you?" he said his voice slowly rising with each word. Harry knew that if he said that he studied and worked in class he would get a much harder beating than if he said he didn't know.

"I don't know sir" he said quietly and politely.

"What" Vernon said menacingly "Well I don't expect you to know" he continued "However since I know that you cheated you're going to get punished. Vernon said his voice getting cheerful again now that he got to do his favorite activity, Harry Beating.

Harry knew not to run away or yell as the beating started but one thing that made him happy was that he knew that after this was done his Aunt Petunia and his cousin Dudley would help him and give him some sweets.

When the beating was finally done and Harry passed out his Aunt quietly picked him up and gently set him down on her son's bed. She called to Dudley.

"Pass me the disinfecting wipes and the numbing paste." One thing that only herself, Harry and Dudley knew was that before she married Vernon she was trained to be a nurse. She was very glad that someone knew how to heal or else she and Harry would be dead long ago.

A/N: One thing to not be confused about is that Petunia and Dudley are nice. Also Next chapter will be set in the summer before Harry fifth year. Another thing Hermione will be a month younger than Harry so don't say that her birthday is wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

I won't post until at least two people update. Reviews inspire me, so if I don't get reviews I don't know where to take my story. There are 26 followers, 14 favorites, and over 1,500 views and only six people have revised. How does that math work out. However thank you to BloodFire87 for being the first to review. Also thank you to Amahlia, MyNameIsHermione, TheMidnightwolf15, and, god of all. By the way, this is the first time I have withheld a story because of no reviews. I don't care if there flames, just as long as someone takes the time to review.


	5. Chapter Three

A/N: Set in Harry's sixth year. Please review, it inspires me to write. When I get inspired I write faster and that means you get your updates faster.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter world J.K Rowling does. This disclaimer will be applied to all future chapters.

Harry was shoved unceremoniously out of his uncle's car. "Boy" Vernon Dursly growled "When you get to your freak school you must assure all of your freak friends that everything is perfectly normal at you wonderful Uncle and Aunts home." He added sarcastically. Harry just nodded his head in agreement. However in side he was fuming. "Sure" Harry thought to himself bitterly "I'll tell how you wonderfully beat me, starve me and treat me like a slave."

Harry got up brushed himself of and headed towards platform 9 3/4. He went through the barrier and immediately started looking for a bushy brown haired witch. However she found him before he even caught sight of her. Hermione shrieked "Harry!" and suddenly his arms were filled with one of his best friends. Although she wasn't holding him too tightly she was directly on the whipping marks and the strange tender spot that he had between his shoulder blades. "Hey 'Mione, you're crushing me." He whispered in her ear. As she dropped down to the earth he realized that he missed the smell of her hair, it smelled like cinnamon and vanilla. When Hermione got to the ground he saw that her hair had been tamed over the summer and now fell in ringlets to her waist. She looked up at him and he got lost in her chocolate eyes, his back started to burn, and his heart started to thump wildly in his chest.

"Harry, Harry, Harry mate wake up" Ron said his annoyance growing with each word. His best mate was looking at his girl like she was the only thing in the world, not to say that Hermione wasn't doing the same exact thing. "_Bloody Hell_" he thought "_it's like they just realized that there of opposite genders_."

Weirdly Hermione was thinking something along those lines. "_Wow, Harry has had another growth spurt over the summer. He must have grown at least three inches._" Hermione thought admiringly. She then looked up and met emerald eyes that were staring at her seemingly looking in to her soul. Her heart started to beat much faster and she felt butterflies in her stomach. Then Hermione heard someone calling Harry's name, she then realized that the person calling Harry's name was Ron. She then realized that she and Harry had been staring at each other for what seemed like hours.

"Hey" Ron called "we need to get on the train before it leaves, we wouldn't want to repeat second year again would we now?" He said tiring to be helpful but inside he was jealous. "_That's my girl she should be looking at _me_ her man not our best friend." _ Ron thought bitterly.

Harry and Hermione broke their gazes with a blush. "Harry" Hermione started. "Hermione" Harry started. "No you go first" they said at the same time. "Girls first" Harry said with a grin. "Alright I coincide. I was looking at you because you had changed so much during the summer." Hermione said hurriedly. "Same for me" Harry replied.

"Guys you can compare what's different about your self's on the train" Ron said angrily "we're going to be late if you guys don't get on the train. "K Ron we're hurrying." Harry and Hermione called to their red headed friend. The train whistled signaling that they only have five minutes to get on the train.

HPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHP HGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHP

Harry, Hermione, and Ron made it on the train with barely a minute to spare. Ron got a compartment with Luna, Neville, Ginny, Dean, Seamus, and Tarry. "Hey Harry, 'Mione is it ok if I don't sit with you for the ride this time right?" Ron said to the Harry and Hermione. "Sure they replied resigned to their fate of begging for a seat in a compartment. However they got a happy surprise when they found an empty compartment, and just in time to as soon as they put their trunks above them and Hermione sat down the train started to move. Unfortunately only Hermione was sitting down because Harry saw that she couldn't quite reach the rails above their heads. After a few moments of hearing Harry chuckle at her attempts she snapped. "Well _you _could be more gentlemanly and help me with my luggage instead of giggling like a schoolgirl." Hermione said fuming. "Alright then, you know 'Mione if you just asked it would have gone a lot faster. And by the way I don't giggle I have a very manly chuckle." Harry replied jokingly to Hermione.

Suddenly the train started. While Hermione was sitting down Harry had just finished putting Hermione's bags away which had the unfortunate effect of Harry losing his balance and landing on Hermione. Harry pushed himself up and was starting to apologize to Hermione when he met her chocolate and caramel eyes and realized that if he lowered himself an inch he would be kissing her. For some reason there was a small voice in his head saying "Try it what's the harm". "_The harm would be that I would lose my best friend, the only one who stuck by me since the troll attack." _Harry said to himself. "_But wait what would be the harm. If she instantly rejects me and panics I'll say that I fell and didn't mean to."_ Harry's resolve weakening he slowly lowered his face to meet Hermione's giving her ample time to resist. When she didn't resist instead she was doing the opposite leaning her head closer to his. When their lips meet they both fell like a part of their soul has been completed. After a minuet they started to get more comfortable like they had done this many times before. Soon their tongues became part of the kiss. When Harry tasted Hermione's mouth for the first time he felt a bliss that he had never experienced before. Until his back seemed to catch on fire. The pain was worse than any pain ever inflicted on him by his uncle. The pain was so bad his passed out to get away from it.

When Hermione felt Harry slide off of her body she felt like something was wrong. Then she smelled burning cloth and knew that something was wrong. She dropped down to Harry side turned him over and gasped in shock. Hermione was shocked about many things. One were the scares on Harry's back that looked like whip marks. The second thing she was shocked about were the words FREAK and WORTHLESS carved on to his back. No the thing that she was most shocked about were the wings protruding from his back. Another thing that shocked her were that the wings were on fire. Hermione turned Harry over to look in his eyes. Then she got the worst shock of her life. Instead of the emerald color that Harry's eyes usually were they were replaced with the color of blood, the color of Voldemort. Then Hermione let out a blood curdling scream that even a death eater would fear.

A/N: Ohh a cliffy. If no one reviews the next chapter will be posted on Wednesday. However for every five people were review I will move up the dead line. BTW word count: 1,250


	6. Chapter Four

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update, I had a bad case of writers block and I dislocated four of my fingers playing football.

After Hermione screamed Professor McGonagall came running. "Hermione I heard a scream is every one ok?" asked Professor McGonagall "I'm perfectly fine, however I cannot say the same for Harry." With that Hermione moved to the side so that the Professor could see a passed out and on fire Harry. "Well that certainly counts as not fine in my book, what do you think Ms. Granger?" said Professed McGonagall dryly. Unfortunately for Professor McGonagall this made Hermione remember what she had seen.

"Professor it was horrible, well at first it wasn't the kiss was amazing it felt like I was complete, but then Harry fainted and then caught on fire and then I turned him over and saw wings that were made of fire and then I saw that Harry has beautiful tattoo which I wouldn't normally consider attractive, anyways then I saw the word freak carved it to his back, then his eyes opened then I saw that his eyes were red, unfortunately I overreacted and screamed because I thought that Voldemort was taking over." Hermione said. Professor McGonagall wondered how such a quiet girl could come up with such a long sentence.

"If you are quite done Ms. Granger I think that we need to get Mr. Potter to the hospital wing so that Madam Pomfrey can see what is wrong with him." Professor McGonagall said to Hermione. Under her breath she muttered "The term hasn't even started yet and Mr. Potter is sent to the hospital wing, it's worse than third year, at least the term had started already." "Wait Professor how are we going to get to Hogwarts I thought that no one was allowed to Apearate into Hogwarts?" asked Hermione "Dumbledore altered the wards so that the Professors and the people who are Apearateing in with them can do so" Answered McGonagall. "Now no more silly questions we need to get to the hospital wing so that Mr. Potter can be checked by Madam Pomfrey."

HPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHP HGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHP

When Professor McGonagall, Hermione, and Harry landed at Hogwarts Hermione was reminded exactly why she hated Apearateing, the nausea. "Professor, I don't feel so good" said Hermione looking green. "Oh dear me how could I forget this is your first time Apearateing in a long time right. Ok then sit down for a minute, you'll feel better soon" said Professor McGonagall looking worried. After a minute she felt better and was soon walking with Professor McGonagall and Harry to the hospital wing.

"Minerva, what a surprise, why aren't you on the train? Don't you have train duty this year" asked Madam Pomfrey.

"I did this year but I had to get you because of an emergency with one of our students" replied Professor McGonagall.

"Which student? Wait let me guess," Madam Pomfrey thought for a second "I know, is Mr. Potter isn't it." Professor McGonagall was shocked "How did you know?" "Mr. Potter is the only student that I know that can be sent to the hospital wing before the term has started." Madam Pomfrey replied with a slight smile on her face. "So" she continued "what should I be ready for this year, Dementors, another Tri-Wizard tournament, or perhaps the return of You-Know-Who." Madam Pomfrey finished getting angrier with each phrase.

Hermione then ruined the moment by running in to the hospital wing and panicking. "Professor, Harry started to twitch and foam at the mouth then I started to hear Harry's voice in my head," Hermione paused to take a breath "Which I don't think is natural." Then Madam Pomfrey changed instantly from a woman caching up with a friend to a woman who had to deal with the Harry Potter The-Boy-Who-Has-Gotten-Into-The-Most-Dangerous-Sit uations-Ever.

"Is there anything else that I should know Ms. Granger" asked Madam Pomfrey in a calm professional voice, while inside she was scared wondering what Harry Potter had gotten himself into this year. "Well" Hermione said clearly hesitating "he's on fire" she said quickly hoping that the shock wouldn't set in until latter. 'What do you mean on fire?" Madam Pomfrey said worried. "Harry is covered in fire" Hermione said "the fire doesn't appear to be hurting him." She continued trying to reassure Madam Pomfrey.

Suddenly the doors crashed open again, this time revealing an on fire and red eyed Harry Potter. "Who has taken my mate!" Harry screamed in an enraged voice. "Oh Dear" Madam Pomfrey said "I know exactly what's going on" "What?!" asked Professor McGonagall and Hermione. "I think that you're Mr. Potters mate Mrs. Granger." Said Madam Pomfrey half amused at the face of Hermione and half scared at the look of Harry. "Yes I know that I'm Harry's friend what does that have anything to do with this situation!" asked Hermione clearly exasperated "I mean Ms. Granger that you are Harry's soul mate, or should I say Mrs. Potter" Madam Pomfrey finished amused at the sight of the new Mrs. Potter's face.

A/N: Cliffhanger! Ok I promise to update by next week at the latest.


	7. AN

I am removing chapter four and rewriting parts of chapter three. If you don't want me to remove and rewrite the chapters review and tell me WHY. Also thank you to all of you who have reviewed, favorite, and followed.


End file.
